happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guddles
Guddles is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Guddles is a light red rabbit with pink cheeks who likes skateboarding, drinking soda, tennis, and doing tricks. Guddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand he can sometimes be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have lead to both his death and other characters' deaths. On the other hand he is most of the time friendly and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. As revealed in'' Sweet Ride'', he is referred to as a skaterboy. He seems to die in every episode he appears in, but survives Help and Help Again, Jewels for Fools, The Smell of Love (Not Seen But his arm is seen), Escalator Haters, A Change of Heart, Court Odour, No Dogs Allowed, Star Kringle, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, The Hoping they Go, Your Biggest Fan, Wherefore art thou Rodeo?, Boxed In, and Pipe Down. Guddles' Episodes Famous Deaths *I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) *Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) *Sweet Ride (Fan Version) *Ice Pie Starring Roles #Help and Help Again #Guddles` Smoochie #The Hoping they Go #Wherefore art thou Rodeo? #Let Me Slide Featuring Roles #Burning Bridges #Playing Princess #Better Early Than Ever #A Close Shave #Flippin Pancakes #Sweet Tooth Decay Appearance Roles #Jewels for Fools #Escalator Haters #Court Odour #No Dogs Allowed #Bank You Very Much #Your Biggest Fan #Ice Pie #Hoops, I Did It Again #Pigeon Toed #Un-Smartypants #Boxed In #Need A Bath? #The Sign of Evil #Pipe Down Love Bites Roles #The Smell of Love (only his arm is seen) Fan Version Roles #I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Sweet Ride (Fan Version) #Don't Yank My Chain (Fan Version) #A Change of Heart (Fan Verison) #Star Kringle #YouTube 101: Subscriptions Fates Deaths #Gems the Breaks: Flies into a woodchipper where he is shredded to death. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Dies when Robbie uses the blood Guddles needed to survive. #Sweet Ride: Trips and scrapes over pavement. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with head stuck in bucket and is decapitated when rope stops. #Burning Bridges: Killed when he smashes into the ground #Playing Princess: Hit by the head of a hammer. #Better Early Than Ever : Die from paper cuts. #Smoochie 1 : Shot by nine tranquilizer darts. #Smoochie 2 : Chokes to death on a carrot. #Smoochie 3 : Drowns in a shower. #A Close Shave: His head is peeled by a comb. #Bank You Very Much: Shot by Lumpy. #Ice Pie: Sliced up. #Hoops, I Did It Again: mauled to death by a lion. #Pigeon Toed: Head sliced in half by crossbar. #Un-Smartypants: Vaporized by Sniffles' laser. #Flippin Pancakes: Cut to pieces. #Need A Bath?: Ran over by Flicky's car. #The Sign of Evil: Drops dead after seeing a "Go" sign which is contaminated with Kryptonium. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Dies in explosion, zombie self sucked in vaccum. Number Of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Help and Help Again) *Toad - 1 (Let Me Slide) Triva #Guddles is yet to be in love #He is one of the many characters to survive their debut roles. #His cameos are similar to Truffles' cameos. #Guddles has died in every episode of Season 9, Season 10, And Season 12. But he survives in every episode of Season 5 and Season 13. #He takes place of Cuddles is fan versions. #In some fan episodes, he hangs out with Toad. Category:Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Danielsecond's Characters Category:Cuddles-Sues characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters